1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a detonating fuse which is capable of providing a localized work pulse and more particularly to the use of a confined detonating fuse to provide a work pulse or a series of work pulses within one continuous length of fuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of a secondary explosive, such as found in but not limited to a Mild Detonating Fuse (MDF) encased in elastomeric or deflagrable material, is not a new procedure and has been known by practioners of the explosive art for many years. Moreover, secondary explosives have been locally encased by separate sleeving to provide localized expansion impulses to operate a multitude of mechanical contrivances. However, these encased secondary explosives are very difficult to make and do not provide confinement of the gas that results from the detonatable material in the secondary explosive. As a result, a major portion of the gaseous by-product, which provides the energy pulse, is lost and not available to perform work.